User talk:Obi-Have
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat M page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Toon Ganondorf (Talk) 11:01, 25 July 2010 Keep up the good work From what I've seen of you, you're one of the users that are very eager to help us out, and for that I thank you. We're lucky to have you.--Rammingspeed 20:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you- Just trying to help ;) Obi-Have 13:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Great to know.:)--Rammingspeed 13:41, July 28, 2010 (UTC) 100 Edits :) Yay! I've achieved 100 edits in Mainspace and files. Now time to get 500 so I can get into that Arena forum ;) Matt(Talk) 11:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Dutch Robot Wars Heats Very nice work on thise two articles on the job list. ManUCrazy (talk) 03:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Much obliged, will work to create the remaining pages over the rest of the week *cough*Best Engineered*cough* :P --Matt(Talk) 06:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I was just thinking you may deserve an award or two in the future if you keep up the good work. I'm very impressed with what you have done so far and I look forward to your future contributions. Christophee (talk) 22:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you, scouts honour that the Dutch Series 1 pages will be done by the end of the week --Matt(Talk) 06:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Another one down. One more to do tomorrow. Matt(Talk) 19:46, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Dutch Robot Wars Series 1 I'm blown away by those Dutch Robot Wars Heats pages, you've done an incredible amount of work all by yourself, and I hope it's a sign of things to come from you. I'm proudly awarding you this: . Display it with pride my friend, you've earned it. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you ever so much! Matt(Talk) 14:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I totally agree that this is a very well-deserved award, and I'm also going to give you the remaining badges you deserve for the rest of the Dutch Series 1 articles. Keep up the good work and you could be due for a Pinball Warrior award in the near future. Congratulations. Christophee (talk) 20:53, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you also! I feel so proud :) Matt(Talk) 21:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Fully deserved awards for the hard work you've put in. Well done. ManUCrazy (talk) 01:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) AoD template That template looks very good indeed and you have my blessing to create it properly. I haven't looked through the lists of robots properly, so if you haven't already, could you make sure it's all correct before you submit it? Thanks. Christophee (talk) 19:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I've already checked them all, and will create the template and add it to the relevant articles now. Cheers. Can you pass a judgement on the worthiness of the Derek Foxwell page in the same place? I doubt I can get much more information than that Matt(Talk) 19:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd say the Derek Foxwell page is ready to go now. If anybody has any further information it can be added later. I'm not sure that we have a relevant category for it though, so we may need to create one. Christophee (talk) 11:05, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm on it, and will create a Personnel catagory to keep it in (eventually, when I'm done, I'll keep Stuart McDonald and Chris Reynolds there. Do you think that I should make the presenters catagory a subcatagory of that? ::::Sorry, I ignored the people catagory. Scratch that Matt(Talk) 11:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::The term Personnel seems a little too broad to me. Would you mind if I changed it to something a little more specific? I'm thinking something like "Technical Staff", but maybe you can come up with a better name. Christophee (talk) 11:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Nothing better springs to mind, and as I said, I ignored the existence of the People catagory, so my mistake, so go ahead Matt(Talk) 11:35, July 28, 2011 (UTC) 500 edits So, exactly 1 year and a day after I started, I achieve 500 edits in files and mainspace, also known as the 'Golden Rule' for the arena forum... If only it were active Matt(Talk) 21:38, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Badges Here are two more badges to reward you for your work on expanding and vastly improving each of these pages. I have also decided that all of your excellent recent work on the wiki is deserving of the following award: Congratulations and keep up the good work! Christophee (talk) 11:58, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you very much, may I ask, am I still eligible for badges if my rollback'r request is successful. I know admins are ineligible. Once again, many thanks Matt(Talk) 12:11, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Technically admins are still eligible for badges and awards, but as they are the ones that hand them out, and they shouldn't really need any incentive to work hard, I don't think they are likely to be awarded any. Becoming a rollback'r certainly wouldn't stop you from receiving badges and awards though. Christophee (talk) 12:22, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh right, thanks for the info. If I'm honest, I was hardly going to retract my application if I became ineligible, it's just nice to have a mememto of the hard work. :::Whilst your here, do you have any ideas for what I should call the arena pages, seeing as I'm not doing one for every single series, see RA2's talk page, at the bottom Matt(Talk) 12:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I did notice your work on the Sentinel's page and I was considering whether to award you a badge, but you weren't to know that. Anyway, I have decided that your extensive work is well deserving of a badge, and here it is, along with another I feel you deserve. As ever, keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 14:43, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Apologies for bothering you about the badge, and thank you again for two more badges to add to my collection, of which I am very proud Matt(Talk) 14:54, July 29, 2011 (UTC) More excellent work. Well done. Christophee (talk) 12:09, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Rollback powers Congratulations again on your promotion. To use your powers, simply go to the history page of an article, and you should see the new "rollback" feature next to the most recent edit. Clicking that feature will quickly undo all consecutive edits made by that user, so that you can quickly revert vandalism on the page. I hope I made that clear enough for you. If not, let me know and I'll try to explain it more clearly. Christophee (talk) 11:37, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Your Stuart McDonald article is very good. I'd say it's definitely ready for mainspace. Christophee (talk) 12:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Very good work on the Razer page. It is definitely up to scratch now and ready to be featured. You may go ahead and create the arena pages for the different series using the names we agreed were probably best. I've dealt with all your others issues on the relevant pages. Christophee (talk) 14:39, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm afraid I don't quite know what you wanted to do with the Robot Wars template, but I have added a link to the page you made for the Series 1 version. I would add links for the others, but I don't know which other versions you're doing. If this was not what you meant, let me know and I'll try to sort out whatever it was you were trying to do. Christophee (talk) 15:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'd like to extend my congratulations to you over the promotion, and thanks for the contributions up till this point. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 17:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Those new arena pages look good to go. Don't worry too much about quotes if you can't find any more, the page doesn't have to be perfect the minute it's created. Christophee (talk) 00:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Job List Badges Here are the badges you are due for completing several of the tasks previously on the Job List. The other two grudge matches were also on the Job List, but they only needed fairly minor expansions, so I decided to stick with these three badges. Keep up the good work. Christophee (talk) 14:37, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Once again, thank you very much :) Matt(Talk) 16:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm also awarding you these two badges for more excellent work. I'm running out of ways to say "well done" now... Christophee (talk) 00:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Good work on the Gauntlet article. Here's your badge. Christophee (talk) 10:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Good work again on the Extreme 1 Featherweight Battle. Although it was a fairly minor expansion, I don't think you could have added much more, and it was on the Job List, so here is your badge. Christophee (talk) 12:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Arenas of Destruction The pages are okay, but they all appear to have the same problems, mainly the misspelling of "strategies", the misplacement of the stats images, and the lack of categories. I'll sort some of them out myself, but I would appreciate some help as it is quite mundane work. Christophee (talk) 13:02, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Panic Attack Excellent work on the rivalry section of the Panic Attack page. Personally I would have just deleted the stub sections that were added, but it's great that you showed the initiative to write those sections up. Congratulations on another well-deserved badge. Christophee (talk) 13:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Why thank you, I will create the section stubs template in a second Matt(Talk) 15:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Good work. Have you tested it to make sure it works properly? Christophee (talk) 16:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::No, I will do that now. Matt(Talk) 16:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::The test comes back good, it all works well Matt(Talk) 16:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) More good work on the rivalry section for Firestorm. Well done again. Christophee (talk) 13:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ideas Your first idea is good, although I don't know how we would make sure people are aware of the new page, particularly new users who join after it is created. Your second idea is interesting, but I'm not sure we really have enough different people contributing each month to make it worthwhile. For both ideas, it's not something I would be able to or want to decide on my own, so we should definitely make it a group discussion. Christophee (talk) 13:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) More Badges More excellent work. Very well done. Christophee (talk) 01:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you once again, much appreciated. Matt(Talk) 07:32, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Well done again. Christophee (talk) 12:59, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I didn't notice your edits earlier. I looked through the recent changes and somehow completely missed it. Christophee (talk) 18:34, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Big Cheese Ownership Thanks for the discovery, I have been wandering for years who it was that denied me of the legendary machine all those years ago. Datovidny (talk) 20:14, August 10, 2011 :That didn't answer whether or not he did say he was going to sell it. Is he or not? Datovidny (talk) 20:28, August 10, 2011 ::You know, this wiki really needs a chat lounge, like Brickipedia (the LEGO wiki), then it wouldn't have taken 20 minutes for us to just say that much to each other. Datovidny (talk) 20:34, August 10, 2011 Arena Forum I read your recent message, and you can guarantee my support, as I said to you in our last conversation that I found it an irritation that it was taking a long time to converse with each other, about the matter of the Big Cheese. To show other reasons of my interest would only make me reiterate what you posted to me as your reasons. I was also unaware of the Redone Series 3 Competition up until now, but I would gladly help in continuing it. Datovidny (talk) 12:36, August 21, 2011 I may not be around very much over this last week or so as I am in work but I would be more than happy to give you as much support as I need. StormProof (talk) 14:39, August 21, 2011 :If you're serious about this revival, then sure, I have faith in you heading Redone Series 3. I can't guarantee that I'll comment on every fight; I lost interest in the old one because of the high volume of boring fights. But I'll comment whenever I want to say something that hasn't been said yet, or when there's a split decision without me. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Likewise. I suggest that you learn how to format it like SmashWiki does the Smash Arena, so that it is possible to sign under one name without having to give reasons, reasons can be added either way. Unfortunately, this has been shut down so I cannot show you what it was like, but browse some other wikis for format. It involved two coloured columns, each with a competitors picture at the top, and space below for users to sign their name/provide reasons. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Right then, Is this sort of what you mean TG? Matt(Talk) 07:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) By the way, I'm still active, I just haven't found the time to edit much lately. Llamaman201 (talk) 09:20, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yes good job Matt, thats what I had in mind. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:52, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok then, cheers. I think I will put the first battle or two up, to test the water. Matt(Talk) 08:30, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm also happy to participate. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 08:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Is it too late for me to take part in this as well? /Middle_Eye\(talk) 17:31, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Best-looking Hi Matt, thanks for taking part in the best-looking championship Please could you vote for the Round 2 winners Hammerhead vs Xenomorph RT81 vs Caliban Thanks --Shayfan 16:31, August 24, 2011 (UTC)